Never Apart
by ChristianL
Summary: Takeru has a perfectly happy life till he finds himself in the clutches of a fatal disease; how will this change his life and will he ever be able to break this news to hikari
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I do not own any character of digimon**

**Chapter 1- A perfect life, until...**

It was a pleasant Tuesday morning with a clear blue sky. At the crack of dawn, an alarm shrieked aloud causing the young blond boy next to it to wake up with a start Takeru Takaishi turned it off and muttered "why does this stupid alarm always goes off when my dream's best part is just to come? He got out of bed lazily, trying to shake off drowsiness from his brilliant blue eyes. Then he remembered that it was Tuesday and a very important day in his life! His last novel had been a huge success in the market and one of the best publishers in Japan had invited him and if he could strike a deal there he would have a bright future ahead of him. The very thought of that excited him.

He took a shower, brushed up his hair, got into his favourite formals and he got going. He arrived at Esparto Hall in high spirits. After a period of waiting, he heard his name being called to grace the conference with his speech. He began in his deep, husky voice "Ladies and gentlemen! Wish you a very good morning! I'm very glad that my last novel was such a success among you guys. Nothing pleases me more than the fact that my readers are pleased by what I write. Many people have asked me how I learned to write so well. But truly, writing is not something that you learn, it comes from within you. I do not know if I'm a great writer or anything but whatever I write comes from my heart; not my head and I can write from my heart because my heart has experienced all flavours of life…." And his speech went on for quite some time. It was very well said and at the end of his speech he was greeted with a very big round of applause.

**…**

The sun had set when Takeru Takaishi returned home. It had been a perfect day. He had received great love from his readers. His deal had been finalised. He had a perfect life. He was famous, well established, perfectly happy at heart, had a super loving brother, was about to marry the love of his life in a few weeks; what more could a man want! He thought of Hikari and a broad smile lit p his face. She was the girl he had loved ever since he was in the 2nd grade and he was to ask her hand for marriage tomorrow.

Happily he sat down to write his next novel but before he could write anything he heard his sister in law calling him "supper is ready Takeru. Come down fast". "Coming Sora, Is Yamato back?" "Yup... He's back and he's waiting for you". "Takeru, I am hungry, will you come down or shall I go and get hold of you by your ass?" Yamato chuckled "coming... just a minute". Takeru got up thinking he would call it a day and start writing afresh the next day. He descended the stairs and saw his favorite food awaiting him. He grinned broadly at his brother and Sora and felt he really loved his life…

**…**

Takeru had almost finished supper when he felt a sharp unbearable pain in his head. "Holy shit!" "What happened" asked Yamato. "Nothing... Just my head… it's been paining badly for the last week.". " Why did not you tell me before? I'll take you to a doc tomorrow". "No I'm fine... I think I will go and lie down." Saying so he got up but the pain got better of him, his head spun, he had a complete blackout. Next thing Yamato saw was Takeru swayed and fainted on spot.

A/N:- please review the story friends. I shall continue if my readers want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

_ the addicted:- thanks for the advice_

**Chapter II- Shocking Revelation**

"Takeru-Takeru! Sora fast! Sprinkle some water on him."

Takeru regained consciousness in a few minutes.

"Takeru, are you fine?"

"Dunno, my head feels sort of… heavy."

"You are coming with me tomorrow to the doc… you get that?"

"Yup ok…looks like I really need to visit one now."

"Yeah… Goodnight".

"Goodnight Yamato, Goodnight Sora". And an exhausted Takeru went up to his room and instantly fell asleep.

**.….**

The next morning they went to a renowned doctor in their locality and a good friend of theirs, Jyou Kedo.

"Hi Jyou… good morning".

"Hi… Whazzamatter… how did you remember me so suddenly in the morning?"

"Actually Takeru here is not well, he will tell you his ailments and I'll wail outside. Call me when you are done with him". Yamato left Takeru in Jyou's chamber and waited outside.

"So what's your ailment like?"

"You see Jyou … since this last week I've been having an unbearable head-splitting pain. I ignored it first but yesterday just after the headache I had a complete blackout and and fainted right on spot. So what do you make of it?"

"Hmm… I can't say just now, you might have fainted because of low blood pressure and it might be migraine pain but I'm not sure. I suggest you better get a scan done."

"Scan!"

"Don't be afraid, I just want to be sure, that's all. Better safe than sorry right."

"Yeah … that's true. Ok see you then. Yamato will give you the report of the scan." He came out.

The two blondes walked out of Jyou's chamber and ran across Taichi on the street.

"Heya buddy wassup? How come you two are here?"

"Oh! hello Yamato, hello Takeru. I did not go to work, so I come for a morning walk. What about you two?"

"I was having a bit of a headache so I came to Jyou's." said Takeru.

"Anyways you are going out with Hikari tomorrow aren't you? Make sure she is not harmed in anyway. And see to it that that she does not talk to strangers or does not do anything reckless and-"

"Taichi you jerk! Give it a break will you? She is not your baby sister anymore…she is mature and grown up and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. So stop being the overprotective brother otherwise I am sure you will end up giving her instructions even on her wedding night!"

"Asshole!" he spat angrily at Yamato.

"And you better keep your cock in your pants tomorrow if you know what's good for you" he warned Takeru but then he gave him a brief friendly smile and departed.

"So there goes the overprotective brother" chuckled Yamato.

"Yeah but honestly you too were overprotective about me when we were small…c'mon now don't deny it, I knew you were"

"Okay…I was but I am not anymore now so what's the deal!"

"Good thing that you aren't anymore otherwise I would have locked you up with Sora in the house!" He grinned.

** …**

The night was dark and cold. Yamato went to Jyou anxiously and gave him Takeru's reports.

"Hey Jyou, I am here…I have got Takeru's reports with me"

"Come inside. Wait a while and let me check it out"

Jyou came out half an hour later. His face was very grave. Yamato understood that something was wrong.

"What is it Jyou? Are the reports not good?"

Jyou handed him his diagnosis and said "I know it will be hard for you but-"

"Say it…I have to know the truth"

"All his headaches and blackouts were due to a tumor in his brain…and it's malignant"

"You are kidding me right! I mean Takeru is just a kid and it just can't be!"

"No, I am sorry Yamato but the report clearly shows it…he has at most a month's time. Take care of him. Let this 1 month be the best time of his life…and please do not break this news to him unless it is absolutely necessary for him to know. He is better off not knowing"

Yamato stood there stunned in shock and disbelief. Jyou asked worriedly "Yamato-Yamato are you fine?"

"How can I be?" he said blankly and went his way.

**…**

The night was pitch dark without a trace of a single star in the sky. It was a sort of a reflection of Yamato's sorrow. He walked down an alley, came to an abrupt halt, looked up and burst out

"What kind of a fucking hell of a god are you? You did it on purpose. You were jealous of his happiness, his life had just begun…he was about to have everything in life and you took his very life away from him in a flash! Why him you stonehearted! There are hundreds of people out there, committing sins day after day; you sit and watch them simply but you don't mete them out their punishment…then why Takeru? Why did you choose to inflict this cursed disease on him? What harm has he done to anyone that he should suffer?"

He had been shouting for quite a while. People walking by thought he had cracked out but he didn't care. All that he cared for at that moment was that his little brother's life was drawing to a close…

**…**

Yamato finally reached home. Sora opened the door and found Yamato standing at the doorstep; all pale and ghostly.

"Yama! What's the matter?"

But he chose not to reply, walked mechanically to his room and collapsed on his bed. Sora ran to him in alarm.

"Yama what is it?"

"Sor…Takeru…Sor…"

"Takeru! What's wrong with him?"

He handed him Jyou's diagnosis. Sora looked up at him, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Tell me it's not true yama…tell me we won't loose him…"

"We must not let him know" said Yamato in a blank voice.

"Let me know what?" came Takeru's voice suddenly through the door.

A/N: - Please review this chapter. I dunno if it was up to the mark! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitter truth**

Takeru walked in slowly through the door and said, "Let me know what Yamato?"

"Nothing …Nothing of much concern… Drop it"

"C'mon I'm your brother, you can't fool me. Had it not been of much concern you wouldn't have warned Sora, so tell me, I know it concerns me".

"No it doesn't Takeru, Listen to your brother, it's just nothing".

"Fine have it your way" said Takeru. He knew that a stubborn Yamato would never tell him; so he decided to drop it at that moment but he made a mental note to find out whatever the matter was later.

Yamato attempted to change the subject.

"So did you ask Hikari out tomorrow?"

"Yeah and she said she is free tomorrow night and she said she will be eagerly looking forward to it". Takeru's face split into a broad grin and there was a boyish happiness on his face.

Yamato thought "How blissfully happy he is. He will be completely shattered if he ever comes to know about it; but then, he has to know about it one day…how shall he face it then and how shall I break it to him? I still can't believe and I don't want to believe that my ever smiling brother won't be with me-"

He stopped not wanting to think any further lest he should loose control over his emotions in front of Takeru and give everything away.

"Hey Taki aren't you hungry" asked Yamato trying to distract his own chain of thoughts.

"You bet! Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is" said Sora in a still choked voice.

**…**

Takeru woke up early next morning. He had a lot of things on his mind. First of all he had to reserve the special seat for him and Hikari, then he had to sit with his new novel, and finally he had to find out secretly what Yamato and Sora were hiding from him. Another thought nudged at the back of his head too "did Yamato get my reports and did he take it to Jyou? I have to remember to ask him that too"

He was not at home for most of the morning. He returned at noon, opened the door slowly, and tiptoed into the house and after making sure both Yamato and Sora were not in the house he proceeded towards their bedroom. He was sure the hidden thing was a file, or possibly a report of some kind cuz he had seen Sora hide it behind her when he entered the room.

He searched every nook and corner but he couldn't find it anywhere. Then finally against his wish he decided to open Yamato's drawer. Yamato usually never allowed anyone to touch it, at times not even Sora. But he had locked it. Takeru took a hair pin from Sora's dressing table and opened the lock and laid his hand on the report.

He murmured "You will be in shock big brother when you'll know I've read it."

But after he went through the report he stood there in shock.

Slowly he began to realize the truth of what he had just read. He thought "So that's what he was hiding from me. He didn't want me to know it. He wanted to be happy. My life … it's gonna end even before it began. Perhaps a few months are all I have got left… that's all I've got left, to cherish each and every second of it."

He felt helpless. He felt in these 21 years of his life he had nothing. He had wanted to do so many things; when he had time all these years he didn't do and now he had no more time. He felt the life around him collapse; the world which had taken two decades to build had been shattered in a fraction of a second. But then another graver realization sunk in him- what would happen to Hikari. How would he tell her that he was at death's door? Would she able to bear the news. Sure she would find many better guys than him but would she ever be happy. Suddenly his cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

It was Hikari's call.

"Hey Takeru… When will you pick me up?"

Takeru didn't reply, his mind was lost in thoughts.

"Takeru when will you pick me up?" repeated Hikari

"Huh? Oh … that…Would you mind if we went out tomorrow instead of today?". On other occasions he would have kept up a long conversation with her but today he was lost for words. "Takeru- are you fine? You are so absent minded! And it's the first time you have cancelled a date…tell me taki what's worrying you?" "No I am fine… just excess work pressure; feeling very tired today…by … see you then" Takeru collapsed on the bed and a thousand new thoughts and worries related to Hikari surfaced to his mind.

A/N: - please review…and I was wondering whether to have a happy ending or a tragic one…please say what you all want as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Digimon**

**Ch4:- The date**

Takeru sat down, his head in his hands.

"God how shall I face her now…how shall I tell her…no, I won't tell her just now…I can't hurt her…I can't die knowing that I brought tears to her eyes…but then, will she be able to absorb the shock of my death not knowing it from before? Gold help me! What shall I do…anyways why will god help me…he has already left my side…I'll leave it to fate. If fate wants her to know, she will know otherwise she won't."

He returned to his room, took out the old photo album and began scanning through the snapshots. He smiled seeing his childhood photos, his pranks upon Yamato, his dates with Hikari…he felt a bitter pain knowing such times would never return, he would never be able to do such things again or relish old memories again. It felt like he was trying to capture all these memories in his heart and never let go. He tried hard but could not hold back his tears any longer. He shut the album close, his eyes bloodshot.

His voice cracked as he murmured "Why me god? Why don't you love me like you love and care for the others? Couldn't you have spared me just a few years more?"

Takeru went up to Jyou's house

"Hey Jyou… you there?"

"Oh hello young man… How are you now?"

Takeru gave a sad smile and said "How can a cancer patient be? I came here to know how much time I have."

"This was not the right time for you to know … but since you already know no use hiding the truth from you any longer. Over a month left at the most. But do not give up hope… you never knew when miracles may happen.

Takeru shrugged and said, "Thanks anyways Jyou… I'll get going now."

"You are a very good man Takeru… The world needs more like you."

"Perhaps that's why God needed me too."

Takeru attempted to smile at his own joke but failed…

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Hikari you ready?"

"Yes coming Takeru."

They drove to the Park hotel. The drive had been along and silent one. When they finally got off the car Hikari said "What is the matter Takeru? You have been behaving strangely since yesterday. You didn't talk to me even once all this while. What's gotten into you?

"Honestly it's nothing… Just did not get any topic to talk"

"Takeru we never needed any topic to talk! You are hiding something from me aren't you?"

"No, I told you I'm not."

Their food was served. They ate silently. Halfway through their dinner Takeru said

"Hikari I want to tell you something"

"Yes Takeru" smiled Hikari.

"Poor Hikari…she can never imagine what I am going to tell her now…how fast life changes…how transient life is. Just two days ago I thought this date would be the best thing in my life and I would ask Hikari to marry me…but now, here I am sitting beside her, about to tell her not to marry me cuz we have no future…" thought Takeru;

"Hikari, I can't marry you"

"W-What? You are not serious right?"

"No Hikari…I am sorry but I just can't."

Hikari was on the verge on tears. "But why Takeru? Don't you love me anymore? Don't you care for me? Don't you want us to be together?"

"It's not that Hikari. I love you very much…I have always loved you right from the time when, perhaps, I didn't even know what love is…and I shall always love you"

"Then why this?"

"Cuz…we have no future."

"How can you say so?"

"Don't ask me Hikari…just know that whatever I did is for the best and-"

The blinding pain in his head started again. He felt faint.

"God no! Not now please…I mustn't faint I front of Hikari otherwise it will spill the beans!" thought Takeru.

"Hikari…we've got to go home…I have some work. Remembered just now."

Saying this, he got up but his head spun and he fell headfirst on Hikari's lap.

_A/N: - Like it? Dislike it? All sorts of opinions and reviews welcome…so please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: - I do not own digimon**

**Ch 5:-Consequences**

"Takeru-Wake up Takeru" She shook him and he came back to his senses.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong… Extremely tired, perhaps that's why." But Takeru was mentally thinking "That was a real give away."

"I'll drive you home c'mon."

"No Hikari… its fine, I can…"

"Don't tell me what you can and what you can't… I know you much better than you know yourself… So just keep quite and listen to what I am saying."

XXXXX

Hikari dropped Takeru. He kissed her good bye and went his way. Hikari went back to her house but she was too worried to sleep.

Hikari's POV: _What __is __the __matter __with __him? __I __know __something __is __wrong, __terribly __wrong__… __but __what? __He __is __behaving __so __oddly__… __he __would __never __have __if __he __himself __did __not __have __any __valid __reason__… __But __why __is he not __telling __me __what __is __wrong? __Why? __Looks __like __I __myself __have __to __find __out...__But __how__… __yes!__Why __didn__'__t __I __think __of __it __before?__"_

XXXXX

The next morning she woke Taichi up and said "Taichi I need to talk to you urgently."

"Yes… What is it Hikari?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Takeru? I mean is he sick or something?"

"I dunno… I haven't seen Yamato lately…But I think he is suffering from headache."

"Headache? How do you know?"

"I saw him coming back from Jyou's with Yamato and I asked him. But why are u asking"

"That's because yesterday he fainted all of a sudden and he isn't ready to tell me a thing… You've got to help me… I have a plan of how to find out."

Taichi bit his lip in worry and said, "Sure… I'll help you."

"Tomorrow afternoon you will pretend that you are out of town… you will ring up either Yamato or Sora and tell them I am not well so I need to rest, but since you had to go out urgently our house is locked and I will rest in their house and tell either of the two to give me the key and make sure Takeru doesn't come to know about it. I will see if I can find anything which will give me a clue as to what the matter is."

"Good idea… Rely on me, it will be done."

XXXXX

Taichi had played his part well. Hikari stood in front of Ishida residence. Sora came hurriedly.

"What's the matter Hikari?"

"Nothing Sora… I just need some rest."

"Ok… here take the keys and ring me up if you need anything."

"Awfully thanks Sora'"

XXXXX

Takeru had gone to attend a conference. And in the midst of it, he felt sick. The pain started in his head and it was worse than ever. He could not sit any longer. He collapsed. His colleagues tried to help him but they couldn't. Takeru took out his cell and managed to say "Ring… Yamato…"

XXXXX

Hikari went to Takeru's room. Everything was messy. "From when did he become like this?" she thought. She rummaged the room, bed, desks but couldn't find anything. She sat down on the mat tired and that was when she noticed a file lying under the bed. "Can this be the thing I am looking for.…? But how can he be so careless..."

She picked it up. It was Jyou's report... Having read it she had a thousand thoughts and emotions going through her. She felt numb, drenched of everything.

"So this is what Takeru didn't want me to know…he didn't want to hurt me or see me sad…stupid Takeru!"

She thought "what am I without you…how can I live without you? I can't think of a life without you in it Takeru…"

She felt her dreams, her world, and her future shatter before her. She started weeping bitterly.

A/N: - Can I have a few reviews please? Do you all like the story? If not I won't continue it any further though only one or two chapters are left


End file.
